Neariy half of CAIR's extramural research is now in the international arena, chiefly in former Soviet countries. International HIV prevention studies have specialized research support needs, and CAIR's development of vigorous, successful line of internafional research, service, and training activifiesall inifiated over the past seven yearshas been facilitated by resources of the International Core. Core resources have allowed CAIR to establish important relafionships with internafional HIV prevenfion investigators, NGOs, service providers, and health ministries. These collaborations have resulted in the award of 11 international research grants, publication of over 50 articles describing results of our international research, establishment of an HIV prevention research satellite infrastructure in Russia, and the provision of resources and services to institutions and AIDS NGOs in Eastern Europe. Core functions in the renewal period include resources for conducfing international pilot studies in areas of high public health priority, translafion and linguistic support resources, vehicles to enhance international HIV prevention informafion exchange, consultafion in AIDSrelated cultural issues in Eastern European countries, conduct of biannual ethics training seminars for investigators and institutions in post-Soviet countries, and international research logistics support.